1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains particularly to a dog leash assembly with removable containers and compartments for storage.
2. Background Information
The increasing popularity of dogs in urban population centers effectively requires pet owners to walk the pets in urban, public locations. Walking the dog is often the only exercise the pet and the owner are able to enjoy on a daily basis. The owner must carry a number of supplies during these walks to satisfy their needs as well as the needs of the dog, including the responsibility for the animal waste. Pet owners typically carry plastic waste disposal bags, keys, money, the dog leash and pet supplies such as water and food while walking with their dogs. Local ordinances often require that pet owners pick up the solid waste left by their pets. Pet owners typically use plastic bags to pick up the waste. The pet owner must remember to carry an ample supply of bags when they begin their walk. The ease, convenience and economy with which the waste may be handled in a clean and sanitary manner affect the willingness of pet owners to retrieve and properly dispose of their pet's waste.
Moreover, many owners would like to provide their dogs with some food and water, particularly during or after, longer walks or hikes. The owner must carry the food and water and the dishes necessary for dispensing the food.
Athletic ware and other comfortable walking clothes often have no pockets and there is reliable way to carry loose items such as money or keys other than carrying these items in their hands. The owner may also wish to carry additional items such as lip balm, a whistle and/or pepper spray greatly increases the burden on the owner. Therefore, there exists a need for a dog leash assembly which is compact and not much larger than a conventional dog leash holder, and will include storage compartments and removable containers with water-tight lids. The containers may be used for storage, including food and water, and are removeably connected to the housing of the assembly. With the present invention, the dog owner may carry many of the afore-mentioned items and the dog leash with one hand.
Prior attempts at fulfilling the need for a dog leash assembly with feeding containers include the design disclosed in the Williams patent application US2002/083900 which was published on Jul. 4, 2002, but was never issued. Williams application is entitled and discloses a “portable pet-feeding container”, while Applicant has disclosed a dog leash assembly including a hollow housing which is adapted to providing storage space and removable feeding containers for a pet. Williams may be optionally attached to a dog leash, but the leash attachment is incidental to the purpose of Williams which is a portable pet-feeding container.
Williams discloses openings in a single reservoir. The reservoir does not have compartments so that one must select either food or water to place in the reservoir. Applicant's design provides separate storage of food and water. The reservoir is formed within a skirt. The two halves of the bisected reservoir are folded into each other, pivoting at the hinge pin. The portable container is bulky compared to Applicant's compact design and is carried on shoulder harness. The feeding containers in Williams are not removable.